


Improvise, Adapt, Overcome

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Part 2 of 2.  When you’ve got the perfect partner, the impossible becomes possible.





	Improvise, Adapt, Overcome

Illya was certainly willing to trust whatever plan Napoleon had to get them out of their predicament—ten THRUSHies meant that their enemies were, no doubt, expecting them to tire and surrender. And while going quietly might end up working in their favor temporarily, it was a last resort.

“What is your plan?” Illya whispered.

“That we fall back on the element of surprise,” Napoleon said. “Right now, with everyone being too scared to move, they are expecting us to stand quietly like this until we give up.”

“But, we won’t.”

“We won’t,” Napoleon agreed. “If we can find a way to distract them for just a moment, we can get the drop on them and tranquilize them. And, knowing you, you probably placed some of your special fireworks before we ended up surrounded, didn’t you?”

“Mmh, you know me well…”

Napoleon smirked.

“I knew I could count on you.”

“There’s just one small hiccup,” Illya said. “The charges aren’t timed; they need to be activated by a detonator—and the activation mechanism is hidden in my watch. If I move my right hand to my watch, the movement will likely cause them to react.”

“My right hand is right near your left,” Napoleon said. “Just tell me what to do.”

Their arms had been at their sides, and Napoleon now slightly moved his right hand to touch Illya’s watch.”

“Just turn the dial a quarter-turn.”

Napoleon did so, and, a few yards away, an explosion went off. As they’d hoped, all ten THRUSHies turned to face the direction of the explosion.

They grabbed their Specials and, still back-to-back, flawlessly turned around in sync together, each tranquilizing 5 THRUSHies in rapid succession, with each pair of shots occurring almost simultaneously.

“Well, that went well,” Napoleon grinned.

“That, it did,” Illya said, satisfied. He wouldn’t get emotional now, but he was very glad that Napoleon had been here, as he knew he wouldn’t have pulled off this maneuver with anyone else.

“Well, let’s gather these THRUSHies up into the nearest U.N.C.L.E. cage,” Napoleon said. “I’m sure you’re hungry after that standoff.”

“Very,” Illya agreed, smiling now.

They knew each other well—and that was what made them such great partners.


End file.
